The One who dream of Severus Snape
by Daisychain-girl
Summary: Minerva McGonagall and her secrets dreams of severus snape


**Declaimer: **_None of it is mine; it belongs to the one and only J.K Rowling_

**A/N:**_Ok this fanfiction is what woman think of the dark and mysterious potions master_

Severus Snape is the object of my sexual fantasies. It's been that way ever since he came to teach, I just can't get him out of my head. There's just something about the way he moves and talks with such passion about potions. Ah it melts my heart to watch him teach.

Though I really don't know what I'm saying, I mean I taught him when he was a student, I'm 30 years his senior but there's nothing wrong with just dreaming about him is there. And god do I dream about him!

It's pretty much one filthy fantasy after another, oh god if he knew the things I've though, if my students knew the things I've thought about him. I'd die of Shame because I'm Professor McGonagall and I am seen as strict serious and not at all horny for the young potions master.

Professor McGonagall enters the staff room at precisely 7 o'clock every morning. It's always completely empty except for Severus Snape who always sits in the chair near the fire and every morning lifted his head and said "Good morning" in that steady deep voice of his.

Every morning McGonagall would say "And to you" and sit down two chairs away from him. Every morning she pulls out the daily prophet and pretends to read. Her eyes look down at the paper but she allows her mind to wonder off in to her fantasies.

Nights and Days of just Severus Snape, his deep dark eyes, the velvety touch of his hand against her skin, the warm kisses he would release from her lips and the unstoppable love that would surround them.

At some point in every morning Severus would start a conversation, this morning he wasn't feeling very original or chatty so he just ask "Has anything I'm important happened this morning?"

She smiled slightly at him as she folded the news paper neatly in her lap and said "Not in the slightest I mean who really cares about Quidditch"

A thing close to a smile appeared on his lips and he said "Do you think the Philosopher's stone is safe here?"

Her eyebrows raised slightly as she looked at him, this was a topic the staff didn't talk about light, "it'll be safer here than anywhere else, I'll assure you of that"

He nodded slightly and said "It was a close call"

"Very close" McGonagall agreed nodding her head. Then she spoke of something else, something that had all the teachers very excited, the boy who lived, Harry Potter. "The only way to remember that it's been ten years since he's been gone, is to look at that poor boy"

Severus stiffened and said "He is his father"

McGonagall looked at him and caught a glimpse of an unreadable emotion in his eyes, in his face. The emotion just seemed to flicker on as if saying those words had caused an invisible trigger to go off. "Don't judge a potion by its bottle" McGonagall whispered as she got up.

Minerva McGonagall lay in bed trying desperately not to think about Severus. She just kept tossing and turning because the image of his powerful face and figure kept coming back to her. She sight, sat up against the head board of her bed, closed her eyes and began to think of Severus Snape.

_Minerva and Severus lay together underneath the warm sun looking up at the divine__ clouds that__ filled the endlessly blue sky. They lay near the lake underneath a blanket of grass and earth. Minerva was young, her hair hung lose around her face the beautiful light auburn color had once been and her face didn't have a__ single wrinkle, she was sixteen_

_He was younger too, just like she remembered him from his school days. They held hands their bodies close together and their minds busy thinking only of each other. _

_Softly he turned on his side, now looking just at her "you're beautiful" he muttered his long thin fingers playing with her curls and she smiled fully__ her heart light as a feather at__ the th__ought__ of him. _

_He leaned forward touching her lips with his, holding her waist gently__ as if she w__ere a child. Her hand squeezed his shoulder as the two moved closer together and the clouds in the sky seamed to part to give them more sunshine. _

_As their kisses strengthened they held each other tighter never wanting to let go. Slowly they began to undress, throwing their clothes carelessly aside, wanting only to be with each other. As they continued to kiss he moved on top of her and her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulder and back feeling the smooth sun-brushed skin. _

_Gently he moved into her and she moaned at the feeling of him. She looked up at his face only an inch away from hers and she knew this was where she belonged. _

Minerva McGonagall lead out a sob as tears ran through her face. It was the sweetest fantasy she had ever had; there had been nothing filthy or wrong about it. And that lead her to believe perhaps just perhaps she was in love with Severus Snape. Because in his arms was the only place she truly belonged.

_P__lease Review it makes me happy! _

_The next chapter will probably __be up soon_


End file.
